The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a robotic peening apparatus. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a robotic peening apparatus for peening fasteners in a turbine machine.
In the construction of turbines (e.g., steam turbines), cover plates are employed for a variety of reasons and are generally secured to the tips of turbine buckets by peening fasteners formed on the buckets or cover plates. To secure the bucket tips and cover plates to one another, solid fasteners on the admission sides of the cover plates are peened into the bucket tip openings. Conventionally, the fasteners are peened into the bucket chamfers using a reciprocating riveting tool. This riveting tool may be hand-held by an operator, or may be mounted on a portion of the turbine.